Aang's Fire Master
by LaCoeurdelaMer
Summary: Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph arive in a small town full to bursting with Earth Benders. Who'd a thunk that they'd find a Fire Master for Aang there? She's a great cook and wise, but has a short temper and is small minded at times. Can Aang learn Fire
1. Firebender in the Earth Kingdom

Aang's Fire Master

Chapta 1

The Fire Bender in the Earth Kingdom

Apa, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Tough, and Momo were flying over a forest around mid-day.

"I'm hungry." Sokka cried suddenly.

"Get used to it, Big Boy. You're gonna be hungry for a long time." Tough said.

"HEY! I see a town!" Aang yelled from the front.

"HA! Looks like I'm not gonna be hungry for a long time! Miss Snotty-Pants!"

"Don't be too sure." she said as they landed.

"Wow! This place has all the food I can imagine!" Katara cried.

"HUH! MEAT!" Sokka screamed and ran over to the stall with the food and shoveled everything in his mouth.

"That'll be 20 silver pieces!" the girl yelled.

"Uhh?" Sokka asked in Katara's general direction.

"Uh. I don't have 20 silver pieces." Katara said.

"That's ok. How much ya got?"

"10?"

"The meat ubsessed can work off his debt. He has to work for... 4 days."

"It's not safe for us to stay in one place for too long!" Aang cried.

"Why?"

"Can we trust you?" Tough asked.

"Ya?"

"Twinkle Toes over here's the Avatar." she said pointing at Aang.

"It's an honer. I am Haya." she said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you, Haya." Aang said, returning the bow.

Haya had deep, black hair that was pulled back in a sorta messy bun where her hair hung in her face. She had on a shin length dress like Katara's but green, black boots, a green shirt like Tough's, and bright amber eyes.

"Are you an Earth Bender?" Tough asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"I'm a Fire Bender!"

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"What?"

"You're a Fire Bender?" Sokka yelled.

"Yes. WAITE! I'm good!

"When I was little, my parents died. They died here. I was left an orphen with a family of Earth Benders. They took me in like one of their own."

"So... when did you find out that you were a Fire Bender?" Aang asked.

"When I was 4. I cooked the chicken without wood! Now, I cook a lot!"

"Cool!"

"So, Sokka!"

"What?"

"You start work tomorrow! And don't worry. If anybody dangerous comes, they're no match for me!" she said and led Sokka in to show him what he was going to do the next day.

"Hey, Aang!"

"What?"

"You still need a Fire Master to teach you, right?" Tough asked.

"Ya. Why?"

"Why don't you asked her?"

"I don't know...? What if she says no!"

"Than we persist. I can fight her if you like."

"That would be cool! But, no."

"Ya sure?" she asked slyly.

"Yes, Tough. Let's get some sleep."

"Ok!" she said and built her stone tent.

The next day...

"Good morning, Sokka! Ready?" Haya asked cheerfully.

"Muhhh!" he said. It was 5 am and he had to work for 4 days.

"Ok. You can start by cleaning the pots and pans."

"Uhh!"

About 5 hours later...

"Hey, Haya!" Aang said cheerfully.

"Hello. Want anything?"

"Ya, would you be interested in being my... er..."

"Fire Bending Seafou?"

"Yes!"

"I... really don't... sure!"

"Really!"

"Ya. I'd be honered."

"Cool! When can we start."

"I have to ask my mom. And Sokka has to work off his debt."

"This... really... isn't what... you told me... I was going to be doing!" he puffed. He was scrubbing a pan of grease.

"Hey! I made BBQ Chicken in that pan! Go easy on it!"

"Mmmm! I can smell the chicken!" Sokka said as he drooled on the pan.

"Now you're gonna have to clean it even more now that your spit is on it!" Haya yelled.

"Aww MAN!" Sokka yelled.

3 days later...

"Ok, Sokka! You can be done! You worked off 20 silver pieces." Haya said.

"THANK THE MOON SPIRIT!"

"Can you come with us tomorrow?" Aang asked.

"I still have to ask my mom." Haya said.

So the team went with Haya to her mother's house.

"Wow! This house is huge!" Tough said.

"Thank's. My mom runs an Inn. Come on! She won't mind!" she said and walked into the door.

"Hey Mom!" Haya yelled.

"Hello." her mother said. Haya's mother was tall with short black hair and green eyes.

"Mom. This is the Avatar!" she said in a low voice so that only her mother could hear her over the noise of the people.

"I'm honered." he mother said, bowing.

"Thank's."

"Mom! He want's me to teach him Fire Bending!" Haya said, excited.

"Well...?" he mother asked, looking excited as well.

"I said I had to ask you."

"Of course you can! Would you like to stay the night?"

"We don't have the money..." Katara started.

"Oh, you can stay in Sange's old room." she said.

"Who's Sange?" Tough asked Haya.

"He's my older brother. He's in the war so you can stay in his old room."

The next morning...

"Bye, mom!" Haya said, hugging her.

"Come back anytime!" she said.

As Appa flew over the trees, Haya started asked a lot of questions.

"Where're we going?"

"No where inpertiqular."

"Oh. What do we do?"

"Fly around, stopping now and again for supplies and to make camp." Katara said.

"Oh. Is anyone after you?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. Azula, Zuko, the Fire Nation. Pretty much anyone who is a Fire Bender is no friend to us." Sokka said.

"Than what am I?" she asked, slyly.

"Uh... except for you!" Sokka corected himself.

"Very good."

"So... When can we eat!" Tough asked.

"You just had breakfast!" Haya yelled.

"So?"

"I can make lunch later. Like at Noon! Instead of 9 in the morning!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Well, arn't you a stuck up little snot!"

"Well, you're a little Sugar Princess!"

"At least I'm not evil!"

"Hey! At least I'm not a weak element! Fire can take Earth any day of the week!"

"Is that so!" Tough screamed, getting up.

"Yes! It is!" Haya screamed, getting up as well.

"Guy's! Get down! If we hit a bump, you'll go flying!"

"At least I can move the ground so I can't get hurt!" Tough yelled.

"Hot air rises! I can just flote up!"

"Allways knew that you Fire Benders were Hot Heads!"

"Well! I always knew some Earth Benders' heads were filled with Rocks!" she screamed back.

Tough gasped and tackeled Haya. Haya put up a good fight.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Katara yelled, trying to get Tough off Haya.

"Come on!" Sokka yelled as he was trying to get Haya off Tough.

Suddenly, Aang pulled Appa into a dive. When he pulled back up, Haya and Tough had stopped fighting to hold on to the saddle.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING!"

"You could have hurt eachother." Sokka yelled.

The girls were silent.

Wow! Haya and Tough really hate each other...

Reading is Reviewing!

-


	2. Earth vs Fire

Thanks for your reviews.

Tanks to you, I will spell her name right from now on!

Chapta 2

Earth vs. Fire

The next 2 days were very silent. Toph would not speek to Haya and Haya would not speek to Toph. They both only talked though Aang. Sokka and Katara tried to reason with both of them but they were both as stubborn as the other.

At night, Toph would make her little Earth tent and Haya would curl up in her sleeping bag and keep herself warm by her own heat.

"Getting cold in that cave of your's?" Haya shot out one morning.

"No. Not really! Get rained on last night?"

"Nope!" She had, in fact, made a little fire sheld over her that the rain evaporated on.

"Is that so?" Toph said, in a totaly not interested voice.

"Ok! Let's get going!" Aang yelled to break up the two.

"Fine!" Haya shot out.

"That's ok!" Toph said.

In the air...

Toph, usualy, just laid back and watched the clouds, while Haya played with little balls of fire. Haya was usualy in the front neer Aang, and Toph in the back.

This morning was no different from the others.

Lunch...

When they landed for lunch, Aang, Sokka, and Katara would give most of the food to Haya to cook. Tough stayed on Appa untill the food was ready.

"Here you go, guys!" Haya yelled when the food was done.

"MEAT!" Sokka yelled and grabbed the chicken leg that he'd been eyeing.

"I guess Fire Benders are good for something!" Toph said trying not to be quiet.

"Thanks," Haya said. Aang, Sokka, and Katara though that that would end the two's grudge. It didn't though, "And Earth Benders are good for nothing."

"WHAT!"

"Yup! What can you do? Fire Benders can create heat, and cook, and create protection! All Earth benders can do is throw rocks."

"We can cook with hot rocks that we make ourselves by hitting TWO stones together and our protection is greater than yours!"

"How? You can't destroy a Fire Wall?"

"You can't destroy an Earth Wall with water, can you?"

"..." it looks like Toph had won that battle. Haya glared, stuned at Toph's face that was smeared with triomphe.

"Fire can destroy your Earth Wall, though." Haya said.

"HOW?" Toph screamed.

"Easily! You just blast at it."

"Wanna try?"

"Sure!"

"Guys? Do you really have to do this?" Katara asked.

Toph was making her Earth Wall while Haya was practicing her Fire Balls.

"Yup." they said in unison.

"Ready?" Sokka asked.

"Yup!" they said together.

Toph steped out of the way as Haya moved into her stance.

BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

"HA HA HA! I TOLD YOU!" Haya screamed. Where the wall was, there was a round hole in the center of it.

"That was a weak wall." Toph said.

Haya gave her a look of pure deadliness.

"Ok! Let's get back to camp!" Aang said, interveneing between the two.

While they were walking back towards the camp, someone from above watched.

"So, the Avatar has a Fire Master. How interesting!"

Who's watching them? I haven't decided yet! Ohhhhhhhhh!


	3. Being Followed

Hey! Thanks for the reviews (Skie)! Heres another chapta! For your vewing pleasure!

OOOOOOOOO

Chapta 3

Being Folowed

ooooooooo

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Haya were riding Apa above the ocean. They hadn't landed for about 3 days.

"You ok, Apa?" Aang asked.

Apa mearly grunted.

"We're flying close the the water. And I think I can see some sharks!" Haya yelled.

"We're fine?" Aang yelled uncertain.

"Come on!" Sokka yelled.

Suddenly, Apa fell into the water with a huge splash and jolt.

"Ahhhhh!" Haya and Toph screamed as a huge wave hit them and as Sokka and Katara fell off the sadal into the water.

"SOKKA! KATARA!" Aang yelled and dove in to get them.

Haya and Toph watched, worried while Aang disapeared under the water.

"I'm cold!" Toph yelled.

"Why don't you get some rocks and WARM YOURSELF?" Haya screamed, shivering.

"Why can't you make some Fire balls?"

"I'm wet! I can't Firebend when I'm sopping wet!"

"Well...!"

"LOOK!" Haya screamed as Aang appeared with Sokka and Katara.

"Thank Goodness!" Toph yelled.

Suddenly, land appeared.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"LAND!" Haya, Toph, and Aang screamed.

OOOOOOO

As they made their way towards the land...

"Wow. How come we didn't see it before?" Haya asked.

"Dunno?" Aang said.

OOOOOOO

On Land...

"LAND! I'VE MISSED YOU!" Toph screamed and kissed the ground.

"Wow! It's so cold here!" Katara said, shivering.

"Oh no." Haya said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"I can't Fire Bend when I'm wet."

"So?"

"And it's really cold!"

"Ya?"

"When I'm really cold and wet, I can't Fire Bend for... about... 24 hours?"

"What?" Sokka and Aang yelled.

"Yup!"

Toph smiled.

"Let's go and warm up." Katara said.

OOOOOOO

Inside a restaurant...

"Wow! This place is nice!" Sokka said.

"_Get down!_" Katara hissed and pushed everybody under a table. Azula had just walked in with her cronies.

"Uh oh!" they said.

"Who's she?" Haya asked.

"That's Princess Azula. She's after Aang." Sokka said.

"Oh."

Azula sat down and a waitress came and gave her a menu.

"We've got to see what she want's." Katara said.

"How?" Sokka and Aang asked.

Katara looked around. She saw 2 waitresses standing by the door. Both had on a Kimono.

"Haya and I will disguise ourselves as waitresses and serve Azula!"

"What! I have never and will ever wear a kimono!" Haya hissed at her.

OOOOOOO

"I can't believe I'm wearing a kimono!" Haya hissed at Katara.

Katara was in a blue with pink flowers kimono and Haya had on a red with purple orkas kimono.

"Put your fan up so she won't recgonize you!" Haya said to Katara.

"Your order?" Haya asked with a fake smile.

"Yes! We will have the duck." Azula said.

"Excelent choce!" Katara said, her fan still up.

"Thank you!" Azula said proudly.

"She's so full of herself!" Haya said to Katara when they were out of earshot.

"Go see what she's up to! But don't make yourself notice."

Haya walked, more like glided, over to Azula's table. She looked like a fancy rich snot.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph started shaking with laughter.

Haya put her fan up and stood neer the tabel. She could here everything.

"Of course!" one of the girls said.

"You know I don't know where the Avatar is! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Azula hissed.

"Many."

"Come on! It's not like the Avatar is hiding under one of these tables?"

"I still think the guy that was with him was quite!"

"Please stop talking! I did see him! He was with the Waterbender, the boomerang guy, the Earthbender, and there was another girl. She looked like she was a Firebender."

"He's got a Firemaster!"

"Wow!"

"We've gotta kill her before the Avatar can learn Firebending!"

"That's gonna be hard."

"What! Why?"

"Because! If we can't find the Avatar, how're we suppose to find the Firebender?"

"Yah!"

"Don't worry! We will!" Azula said as her food was put in front of her.

OOOOOOO

"Ok... the girl is obviously afraid of me! She said I've gotta be dead. Just to weaken you." Haya said as she got under the tabel.

"Can we escape?" Toph asked.

"Unfortunately not. Ya can't leave till she's gone!"

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"Azula want's Haya dead." Toph said.

"You would help her, wouldn't you?"

"As much as it pains me to say, no."

"Don't start fighting!"

"We're not!" they hissed.

"Waitress! Waitress?" Azula's voice could be heard.

"Be right back." Haya said and left.

OOOOOOO

"Yes?"

"We're finished!"

"5 gold pieces."

As Azula put down the money, Haya shot a glance at the table that the other's were under.

"What's under that table!" Azula shouted.

"What! N-nothing! Why would you suspect something?"

"What's under that table."

"Nothing!" Azula looked at Haya's eyes.

"Are you a Firebender?"

"Ya?"

"Let's see!" on of the girls yelled.

"Um?" Haya tried to Firebend, but couldn't.

"What's wrong?"

"I got cold and wet. I can't Firebend for a day."

"Really?" Azula asked. Really wondered.

"Yes."

"Whatever. Here's the money." she said and left.

When she was gone, "You guys can come out now!" Haya hissed.

"Ok. Get out of that kimono and let's go."

"Be right back." she and Katara said.

"I'll get Appa ready." Toph said and left.

"We're ready!" Katara said with Haya right behind her.

"Good, let's go."

OOOOOOO

Later that night...

"So... we know what Azula want's now." Sokka said.

"Yup." Toph said, making her Earth tent.

"Can we just sleep?" Haya yelled as she got her bed ready.

"Good- snoooooooooooooooooooooor." Sokka said falling asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Sorry for the abrupt ending. Had to.

Till Next chapta!


	4. Unexpected Weather

Hey, sorry for not updating for a while...

Chapta 4

Unexpected weather

They had landed in a little village neer a mountain in the Earth Kingdom. The peak was up so high, nobody has seen it for it was in the clouds.

"It's not that impressive." Haya said.

"Are you nuts? It's amazing!" Toph yelled.

"Meh." Haya said.

Toph stamped her foot and a huge rock flew up under Haya, sending her flying. She landed in front of a small stall.

"Are you ok?" Aang asked.

"Ya. I'm fine." she said, getting up.

"Would you like a reading?" the mystie and kreepy looking old woman asked from inside the stall.

"A reading!" Katara asked, excited.

"You've had to many readings!" the lady barked. "I can do you!" she said sweetly to Haya.

"Ok?" she said.

"Give me your hand."

Haya stuck out her hand and the lady read it.

"Beware the mountain. It isn't good for you." she said.

"Why?"

"You'll won't find out if you listen to me! That'll be a copper piece!" she barked. Sokka paid her and they left back to camp.

OOOOOOO

"What did she mean by 'the mountain is dangerous!'?"

"I dunno." Sokka said.

"Hey... are you guys cold?"

"No... not really." Katara said.

"Why?" Aang asked.

"I dunno? It just seems... colder here."

"Can't you just warm yourself?" Sokka asked.

"I can try, you know if it gets too cold I can't do anything."

"Ya. Wouldn't want that to happen." Toph said sarcastically.

"Night." Haya said, ignoring Toph.

OOOOOOO

The next morning...

"Oh... my head hurts." Haya said.

"Oh?"

"Ya... it feels like somebody threw a stone at it, TOPH!" she yelled.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" she cried.

"Oh really!" Haya said.

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you!"

"What's my motive?"

"When I burnt your supper the other day?"

"I already got you back for that!"

"When?"

"When I covered your sleeping bag with worms."

"You never did that?"

"Oh... Shoot! Now I've got to think of another plan!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Sokka asked, sleepily.

"She accused me of hitting her with a rock."

"Did you?"

"No! I was asleep!" she yelled.

"Will you guys stop yelling?" Aang asked.

"Fine." Haya said and built up the Fire and started cooking breakfast.

OOOOOOO

In the village...

"Are you guys sure that your arn't cold?" Haya asked.

"Ya."

"Are you cold, Haya?" Katara asked.

"Yes... very..." she said, her eyes drooping.

"Hey, are you ok?" Katara asked, making everybody stop.

"Ya... I'm... I'm..." she couldn't continue. She collapsed.

"Uh oh!" Aang said.

"What's the matter?" Toph asked. "I felt a vibration?"

"Haya collapsed!" Katara yelled, kneeling beside the Fire Bender.

"What do we do?" Sokka asked.

"We gotta get her someplace warm!" Katara said.

Sokka and Aang picked her up and they walked into the first place they found, the old lady's fortune telling place.

"Well well. What is it?" she asked.

"Our friend fainted because she was cold."

"Ah... I told her to beware the mountain."

"What do we do?" Aang asked.

"Just waite."


End file.
